


二度逃亡

by Westline_report



Series: Lucifer/Sandman/John Constantine [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 起初......大家都是奔着找乐子去的
Relationships: John Constantine & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sandman/John Constantine
Series: Lucifer/Sandman/John Constantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562599
Kudos: 13





	二度逃亡

跟人在一起总是会出事。不幸像食腐动物那样在康斯坦丁头上盘桓着，而康斯坦丁就是有把人变成腐尸的能力。跟康斯坦丁待在一起的人要么丢钱，丢命，或者丢魂。早期跟粘膜乐队的朋友一起混的时候，他还是有点资本当少女杀手的，纽斯卡尔事件之后他真的变成了少女杀手，还是臭名昭著的那种。人太脆弱了，于是康斯坦丁就去招惹非人的东西，其结果也没多好。  
那会儿他喝了太多酒，把查斯骂的狗血淋头，回家从垃圾堆里翻出了一些值得纪念的小玩意儿，比如一粒沙子。  
有人掉了钱包，你拾到还给他可能得到一块赏钱。丢了一袋沙子同理，只不过这粒沙子可以反复使用，不必掰成两半花。睡魔承诺给他一个好梦，但是一个不够。康斯坦丁喝的酒太多，导致医生不愿意给他开安眠药。所以康斯坦丁就不时把沙粒掏出来，放在手心搓一搓，像搓阿拉丁神灯似的。睡魔最迟会在他昏倒在床上之后拜访：“你又想怎么样？”  
“女......女郎......给我一个金发女郎......”  
睡魔踢了脚康斯坦丁搭在床围外的那条腿，踢到了膝盖下面。康斯坦丁的腿反射性地弹跳起来，踹掉了毯子，充门面的那条毛毯裹着下边的垃圾一股脑全甩到了地上：烟蒂、刻满符咒的鸡骨头、打了结的安全套、送干洗店也救不回来的红色领带，还有另外十条一样颜色一样脏的，跟康斯坦丁脖子上拴的那条正好凑成一打。这种埋进垃圾场找不着的家伙，就算给他一个好梦，第二天还是会在满屋臭味里头痛欲裂地爬起来到处找水喝，结果情急之下抢了金鱼的活路，让倒霉畜生在桌子腿旁拍着尾巴干死了。  
睡魔以为自己没有闲去管一个注定下地狱的人。  
第二天早晨康斯坦丁从香喷喷、干净整洁的梦里掉出来，摔在全新的铺得平整的床单上，百叶窗拉起来一半，让房间看起来很阳光，又不致于亮得刺眼。生活太美好，康斯坦丁想早餐就喝威士忌，再来两支丝卡。他从床上爬起来，感觉有一个地方不对劲，往两腿间一摸，就知道为什么了。  
他翻箱倒柜找出整整齐齐叠在抽屉里的香烟盒子和烟灰缸，阳光把他的光屁股晒热了，还晒干了流到外面的液体。刮胡子时，康斯坦丁发现脖子上有一圈儿勒痕，是领带留下的。  
他往那刷得锃光瓦亮的陶瓷水池里吐了口沫子。“该死！”  
之后他又和睡魔睡了五次，有四次半是清醒的，中途被楼下邻居敲了门，叫他声音小点。  
康斯坦丁勉强抓住睡魔的肩膀让自己别掉下去，深吸了口气对着门的方向吼道：“你在楼下开滥交派对的时候我可没说什么！”  
门外的人灰溜溜走了。剩下的部分睡魔把康斯坦丁拽到梦里进行。  
旧习难改，康斯坦丁还是比较喜欢他那充满了二手烟臭味的腐败生活，他在查斯和几个老交情的人家里辗转着待了几晚上，硬撑着没睡，可最后神志不清地爬回了自己的狗窝，把能洗和不能洗的都用床单包起来塞进了脏衣篓，靠坐在床脚边叹气。睡魔的长外套不知道从哪儿落下来，苍白的脸和深陷的眼窝看上去真像骷髅，眼睛里却有火花，康斯坦丁拿烟凑上去，没点燃。下身先一步点燃了，他抓住睡魔的牛仔裤往下褪，施展一贯的甜言蜜语，在睡魔耳边亲切地喊着墨菲斯墨菲斯，说自己想跟他混，把膝盖挤进了睡魔苍白纤细的双腿之间。  
当约翰·康斯坦丁打算安分守己的时候，往往是他脑子里一坨浆糊，根本不知道自己说了啥。因为他习惯支使或者诱哄别人，却绝对不会为人鞍前马后，那些跟着他的人或非人要么苦不堪言要么怒气冲冲，而等到他还债，就会一溜烟跑掉，抓住最近的朋友推进火坑。  
康斯坦丁常去的那家酒吧的熟客看他用手指敲打着玻璃杯坐立难安，一致认为他屁股长了钉子，都劝他结清赊的账早点回家。他离店往公寓的方向走，风毫不客气地冲向他的袖口和领子往里钻。有张空袭而来的报纸拍在康斯坦丁的脸上，故事版那里印着摘自《坎特伯雷故事集》的经典名言：因此，你想要跟魔鬼吃饭，就得预备一把长勺。康斯坦丁觉得自尊心受了挫，朝地上的水坑狠狠跺了一脚。  
“我可是约翰他妈的康斯坦丁！该死的！该死！”  
他才不会预备他妈的长勺，他会从魔鬼手里直接抢一把。  
于是，康斯坦丁逃跑了。他从钱夹里兑现了一张有违良心的支票，直飞美国，因为英国没什么他能榨干的朋友了，查斯很好使，但查斯的老婆让他头痛。康斯坦丁辗转了几个城市，最后选定洛杉矶，在这里，靠几杯螺丝起子就能打听到无所不能的夜店老板。  
他一直没睡，整个人快崩溃，施了点小魔法让保安将眼前僵尸一样的男人看成金发灿烂的短裙辣妹，混了进去。  
坐在沙发上殷切地对魔鬼倾诉欲望的男女一直排队到门外。康斯坦丁懒得等待了，他坐到吧台边点了多日来维持他神志的饮料，一杯威士忌再加一杯咖啡，如此反复。麦泽金没认出这个快下地狱的男人，只是跟新来的酒保说盯着这个小可怜，别让她惹事，也别让她醉死在吧台上。死人的气息会弄脏大理石台面。  
不巧，当晚光之吧里响起了枪声，员警和夜店老板是熟人，没花时间就进来铐走了看起来可疑的人。康斯坦丁优秀的外表让他首当其冲坐进警车。他瘫在警车后座，还念念有词，用自己的鼻血在窗户玻璃上画着巫毒符号，问警探丹·埃斯皮诺萨有没有动物毛发，任何动物的都行。  
丹很想冲他丧尸样的脸来一拳，但拳头只能打到护栏上，康斯坦丁从那栏杆上发现了一根来自埃斯皮诺萨警探指背的毛，抖得像筛糠的手取下毛发粘在血液划出的符号上。这个咒语能让他保持清醒到明天早晨。  
康斯坦丁突然弹坐起来让前面两个警察都吓了一跳。他们扶着像戒断期瘾君子一样抽搐的康斯坦丁走进警局，将他安置在待审讯的嫌犯坐的一排椅子上。  
约翰他妈的康斯坦丁，脊背僵直，颧骨上方挂着青得发黑的眼袋，充血的眼睛大睁着朝前方瞪视。铐在身前，搭在膝盖上的手癫痫般抖动且冰凉得像死人，全身发出的味道也像。  
坐在他左侧的因持伪造身份证进夜店被捕的未成年小姑娘要求警察给她换个位置，康斯坦丁的眼神把她吓哭了。  
“我得见光之吧的老板......我得......我得见光之吧的......”康斯坦丁喉咙里咕噜着。准备下班的丹·埃斯皮诺萨在他面前站定。“路西法？那个自恋狂混球？”  
对，路西法。康斯坦丁让这个名字滚到舌尖又卷回来重新咀嚼了一遍。当然了，无所不能的愿望实现机不就是魔鬼本人吗。现在他沦落到和魔鬼本人做交易了，向晨星之子——路西法低声下气地求助，全因为他鬼迷心窍之下对一个惹不起的大人物许了诺。  
其实，他本应腆着脸皮去找扎坦娜的......  
路西法在人间的娱乐里沉湎了太久，都快把那些欠了他一屁股债的小可爱们忘了。他踩在昂贵的皮沙发上跳了一圈舞，边跳边问麦子：“我觉得我可能忽略了什么，你看刚才那个家伙像谁？”  
“谁？”  
“金发的那个。”  
新来的调酒师正蹲在柜台下给麦泽金口交，路西法一问把她的兴致全破坏了，她没好气地回答：“不知道，那个金发辣妹有英国口音，我还以为你比较熟悉呢。”  
路西法微笑着挠了挠下巴，他可没看见什么金发辣妹，只有一个面相悲惨的男人。魔鬼跳到钢琴上随意弹了几个和弦，开着他那无牌照的车飙到分局，从三个浑身“冰”味的有钱流氓和两个抽抽搭搭的小女孩中间揪出了康斯坦丁。刚认识康斯坦丁的头几年，魔鬼是很喜欢他这张脸的。如今越看越凄惨，他更喜欢了。  
康斯坦丁在路西法交保释金的时候，勉强支着脑袋，想从这个面部线条太软，看上去有点娘们唧唧的英国基佬脸上瞧出点什么端倪，不惜口出恶言，从长椅那儿一直骂骂咧咧到被扔进敞篷车副驾。分局里喜欢路西法的条子们都伸长脖子来看这个稀有动物。在敞篷车里路西法给康斯坦丁看了他另一张脸，康斯坦丁佯装不在乎地翻了个白眼，朝魔鬼竖起中指，可是他心里有点害怕了。他从后视镜里瞄了瞄魔鬼之王烧红的眼睛，想起自己那苍白漂亮的旧情人。他愿意把烟酒都戒了，想要偷一点睡眠，他缩在安全带下哆哆嗦嗦地把自己肮脏的风衣拢在一起，通红干涩的眼睛半睁着。  
“我感觉好冷......”  
路西法毫不体贴地拧开了音乐旋钮。约翰·康斯坦丁把自己又往副驾的角落挤了挤，看着轿车外不需要睡眠的洛城。“好冷......”  
他的身体软得像面条，意识却清醒得要命，路西法抓着他的手腕把他像拖条死狗那样一路拖进光之吧的电梯，又拖进浴室，泡在冷水里。水流冲出了满池的泡沫才放到热水。康斯坦丁的气管里呛进了一点剧烈咳嗽起来，路西法将他拽出水面。“你可不能趁我不在地狱的时候独自进去玩啊。来吧，Jonny boy，跟我讲讲你最近过得怎么样？”  
康斯坦丁语无伦次，眼前已经出现了幻觉，他错把浴巾当成墨菲斯苍白的脸，朝那里抓了一把，扑了个空。就算魔鬼引诱他说出自己最深切的欲望，康斯坦丁也只能模糊地嘟囔。  
人在睡眠极度缺乏的时候，是会精神失常的。  
世界在康斯坦丁的眼睛里变成了五光十色的一片，灿烂得吓人。魔鬼过分亲切地叫他“Jonny boy”，给他展示了整整一面墙的珍品收藏，酒精含量能让十个约翰康斯坦丁中毒而亡。康斯坦丁没有喝多少魔鬼之王亲手调制的马提尼，大部分被浴衣喝了。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我能他妈的有什么感觉，我感觉像嚼了一磅裸盖伞菇，你要知道，我们以前会拿那玩意儿下酒。嗨，你有钢琴？操，这里有架钢琴！”  
“是的，还有别的乐器，不常用，我收起来了。”  
“现在人不听性手枪了，你知道吧，以前他们在罗克西表演，现场所有的人都会为之尖叫。我们本来可以靠乐队出人头地的，但是都因为那个、那个什么来着？妈的，都怪......你看到我的脑子了吗，我觉得它不在我头盖骨里。你会弹钢琴吧，给我弹点有意思的，我给你弄点不会喝醉的东西，成不？”  
“因为纽斯卡尔的阿斯特拉。”  
康斯坦丁激灵一下，满脸费解的神情，他往前走了一步，摔倒了，抬头时忘了路西法刚才跟他说了什么，他的膝盖继续在地板上挪动，爬到自己的风衣旁从口袋里掏出了什么东西。他摇摇晃晃走到吧台边把手里的东西碾成粉末撒进装冰块的杯子，往里面倒了些干邑拿糖渍樱桃的把儿搅匀。  
“喝吧，喝完这个你再喝多少酒都不会醉的。这是约翰康斯坦丁的廉价魔法。”说完他在路西法脸颊响亮地亲了一下。  
魔鬼饶有兴趣地看着他。  
康斯坦丁将目光移向打磨得光亮的地板，那让他想起来了什么，但没法更深入地思考。他一屁股坐在钢琴凳上，把东道主挤到一边，忽然扭头咬住了路西法的耳朵。  
“我想干你，墨菲斯宝贝，你要是不愿意咱俩换一下也行，但是真的......等下，妈的我在哪儿？”他的头一歪，朝后倒下，路西法迅速抓住了他，捏着颈子像捏着只小猫扔到沙发上。  
康斯坦丁的头撞到沙发脊，终于昏睡过去了。  
魔鬼得到了墨菲斯这个名字，大笑起来。“天呐，Jonny boy，你真的是欠了一屁股债。”  
露台那里传来一点声响。路西法以为是阿曼纳迪尔又来劝说他回地狱，装作没听见去给自己倒了杯酒。  
他转身时看见睡魔坐在沙发上怒气冲冲地瞪视他，抓着康斯坦丁的浴衣把两襟叠起来塞进腰带。  
路西法差点笑得眼泪都出来了。“我要是你，就不会想要给他甜头。  
“至少也该先把他操到哭。”  
康斯坦丁不知道梦见了什么，嘟囔着：“这都是他妈的什么事啊......”  
他在梦境里下沉。  
有一帮人拿着手枪追赶他，他发现为首的那个是他亲爱的前前男友斯坦利·梅纳。突然这些人都停下不动了，康斯坦丁往下掉，掉在一张过分柔软的床上，看见了一张他很想念的脸：“墨菲斯宝贝......”但是架住他胳膊的另有其人，路西法在他头顶微笑着。这可真是稀罕场面，康斯坦丁想。真是他妈的活见鬼。  
路西法从身后架着他的肩膀，膝盖把他的双腿顶开。  
康斯坦丁在梦里见过太多稀奇古怪的光景，反正都不是真的，但是如果墨菲斯在场，那现实里多半正发生着同样的事情，唯一的区别是他睡着了，像个玩具娃娃被人摆弄。  
“听话，放松，Jonny boy，放松。”  
从后面楔进身体的东西让康斯坦丁难以放松，他觉得自己就要死了，因为搞不清状况。而他的墨菲斯宝贝正看着他被另一根阴茎不断插入抽出，用那双噼啪闪着火花的眼睛既冷漠又殷切地望着他。  
“所以......我们......要......复合吗？”康斯坦丁断断续续吐出这句话，复合这个词中间断线了一阵，他被身后的路西法干到高潮，墨菲斯的手在他腹下那半挺着的东西上反复捻动，然后用沾满精液的手指插进康斯坦丁汗湿的金发，强迫他把脸贴过来，用牙齿狠狠咬破了他的嘴唇，再温柔地吮吸掉血液，墨菲斯的舌头像牡蛎一样柔软地滑进康斯坦丁嘴里，让他快要窒息了。  
康斯坦丁好了伤疤忘了疼，现在才想起第一次和墨菲斯上床之后脖子上那个整整一周才消失的勒痕。他失神了一阵，就迎合上去。毕竟约翰·康斯坦丁被自己操蛋的生活强奸过多次，知道该在什么时候张开双腿，反而不会吃亏。  
路西法在他身体里开始玩下一轮，这并不妨碍他趴下去，从墨菲斯的腹部上方开始亲吻，把重点部位以外的皮肤弄得湿漉漉的，阴茎四周的毛发挠得他脸有点痒痒，他抬头和墨菲斯对视一眼，乖乖低下头含住。今晚是个例外，就算他好声好气求墨菲斯也不会结束的，而康斯坦丁不能拿自己的灵魂再打一张欠条。看起来墨菲斯能够拥有他余下活着的时间，死后则归路西法管。  
还真是身陷囹圄。  
他抽了一下手，路西法没再继续拖拽他的胳膊。康斯坦丁用刚刚获得自由的那只手抚摸着墨菲斯的脸颊，眼睛向上瞧着，眨了眨。  
“墨菲斯宝贝，如果你保证不把我弄坏，我会让你好好爽一下。”他用赊账时常用的那副嬉皮笑脸，但现在嘴里被塞满着，身后的抽插把他往前撞的时候，眼角不自觉溢出水光，蓝眼珠泡在眼泪里看上去有些可怜。睡魔再一次心软了，双手穿过他腋下将他捞起来。康斯坦丁舔了舔嘴角。“你确定——”  
路西法一口咬在他颈边，咬出了血痕。他还没同意呢。  
睡魔将康斯坦丁翻过身来，背对着自己，他的目光越过康斯坦丁肩头和路西法对视，交换了意见。然后挺腰从下面往上贯穿了他怀里的小骗子。康斯坦丁无力地垂着头拼命吸气，魔鬼则把手比成了取景相框的样子把他浸湿的脸“咔”地一下收藏进自己的记忆。将来康斯坦丁进了地狱，在他为约翰专门设立的循环里会用得上的。  
墨菲斯没有疲倦的概念，两轮之后康斯坦丁觉得自己真的要坏掉了，他的四肢都快抬不起来，脸色比刚从局子里捞出来好，但表情凄惨了不少。路西法心不在焉地把他的性器握在手里偶尔安抚一下，让他想要解放想要得难受。  
“求我啊，拿你最深切的欲望来换。”  
康斯坦丁从他闪耀着小小邪恶火花的眼睛里看出了点什么，有气无力地咕哝：“你们两个原来是一路货色......”  
路西法笑了，对他耳语：“睡魔本来想把你直接带走的，但我建议他先把你操到哭。”  
“该死的。”康斯坦丁在彻底失去意识之前翻了个白眼。“还不如被斯坦利喂枪子儿呢......”  
跟非人搅和在一起的好处是他们不会随便被气死，坏处是代价太高。睡魔回想着康斯坦丁头脑发昏的时候还顾左右而言他的欠揍模样，说着什么要去投靠扎坦娜又或者不如被梅纳痛揍，感觉自己离被气死不远。他离开了路西法的床，从地上捡起形状像蛇的红领带。  
“又跑了？”  
墨菲斯懒得理他，被晨风吹来的羽毛糊了满脸。  
路西法拿刀把另一边翅膀也割下来。“怎么，你不刮胡子的吗？”  
睡魔能容许自己偶尔对康斯坦丁低头，但不想对地狱之王认输，他没问康斯坦丁有没有说出自己的欲望。他走之前被路西法叫住：  
“给你个提示词，沙粒。何况，人肯定是要睡觉的。”  
现在不知道在哪条街上神清气爽地抽烟的小骗子又不能一直在外面鬼混。等他下次睡着......墨菲斯笑了笑。  
就会知道什么叫作没有下次了。


End file.
